


Receiving Gifts Extra - Gladnis

by carolyncaves



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Minor Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, just like hints of it, minor ot4, not really actual smut probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolyncaves/pseuds/carolyncaves
Summary: Turns out Gladio has one more gift for Ignis. (A sexy gift.)Ignis was back, and he looked freaking serene. Four hours at the spa had smoothed away the crinkle that took up permanent residence between his eyes the day Insomnia fell. His cheeks were rosy and his hair was down and he looked all freshly washed. He'd probably had to scrub off whatever mud crap they'd dunked him in. His top two buttons were undone. As he emptied his pockets on the table, he threw Gladio a gentle smile. "I have to say it was marvelous. An incredibly thoughtful gift. Thank you again."





	Receiving Gifts Extra - Gladnis

**Author's Note:**

> A bonus scene that takes place at the end of Chapter 2 of [Receiving Gifts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705097/chapters/33982095). Posted separately because that fic and series are gen and this is really not. You can probably tell what's going on even if you haven't read that, it's not exactly cryptic.
> 
> I have read plenty of smut throughout the course of my life, but when I went to write this my brain just went ?!??... So, like, sorry in advance. No beta, we die like writers. :)

The knight had just ripped off her helmet revealing her long billowing hair when Gladio heard the doorknob turn. He quickly skimmed the rest of the paragraph - the princess swooned in delight, her evil fiancé scowled as his dastardly plot was foiled, next stop happily-ever-after. He stuck his bookmark in place and tossed the book onto the comforter. He'd have to finish it later.

Ignis was back, and he looked freaking serene. Four hours at the spa had smoothed away the crinkle that took up permanent residence between his eyes the day Insomnia fell. His cheeks were rosy and his hair was down and he looked all freshly washed. He'd probably had to scrub off whatever mud crap they'd dunked him in. His top two buttons were undone. As he emptied his pockets on the table, he threw Gladio a gentle smile. "I have to say it was marvelous. An incredibly thoughtful gift. Thank you again."

"My pleasure." Gladio got up off the bed and made his way over to Ignis. "I just hope it did the trick."

"It certainly did. I feel extremely relaxed." Ignis drifted toward the center of the room. "I'm ... even considering putting off my errands until tomorrow."

Glaido stepped in front of Ignis and put a hand on his arm. Gently, carefully. Testing the waters. Gladio had plans of his own for the rest of Ignis’ evening, but if Ignis wasn't up for it Gladio didn't want to kill his good mood. "Don't worry about that stuff. Noct and Prompto are taking care of it."

"Is that so?" Ignis glanced down at Gladio's hand. When those green eyes met Gladio's again, they gleamed with Ignis' keen understanding. "And why would they be doing that?"

"I figured you might be busy," Gladio said. "With the second part of your gift."

Ignis huffed. A blush appeared on his skin that had nothing to do with his time at the spa. But he didn't pull away. His eyes roamed down Gladio's chest.

Ignis' hair looked soft like that. It was all Gladio could do to keep himself from running his fingers through it. Actually, fuck that. He slid his free hand into Ignis' hair and shifted closer to him. Ignis responded by bringing his hands to Gladio's waist and brushing their lips together.

That was all the invitation Gladio needed. He leaned into the kiss, explored Ignis' mouth with his tongue, and Ignis relaxed into his arms. It had been a while since they'd done this. Gladio loved camping, sure, but the tent offered no privacy and they weren't about to give the prince and the chocobo a show. Gladio eased Ignis toward the bed. He’d been itching for the chance to put his hands on Ignis again.

Based on the way Ignis was sighing into Gladio's mouth, he agreed. "I suppose we have to hurry?" He tugged idly at the waistband of Gladio's pants - like he'd get right down to business if they needed to, but he'd rather they didn't.

Gladio’s opinion exactly. "The guys won't be back for four hours," he said.

"Four hours," Ignis repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah. No interruptions, no exceptions. If someone's dying they're supposed to call from the lobby. That's the gift. Four more hours."

"Really?" Ignis said. A wicked glint appeared in his eyes.

"Ignis, I swear to ..."

"And what was it you had planned for the other three hours and forty-eight minutes?"

Gladio growled and pushed Ignis back onto the mattress. Ignis laughed for real, a warm and happy sound Gladio didn’t hear enough.

He crawled up beside Ignis and propped his head on one hand. "Just for that I should take the whole time to make you come once."

"An empty threat if ever I heard one."

He was right. Gladio unbuttoned one more button at the top of Ignis’ shirt and lay his hand there, rubbing his thumb across Ignis chest.

Ignis turned his head, pressing his cheek to the comforter. "I suppose this was your plan all along. You arranged for several talented professionals to soothe me into an altered state so I'd be receptive to your advances when I returned."

"That's ridiculous." Gladio grinned, showing as many teeth as possible. "If anyone's gonna put you into an altered state today, it's me."

Ignis rolled onto his side. He pulled himself flush with Gladio and carefully tucked his leg over one of Gladio's thighs. "Is that so?" And then they were kissing again.

It had a little more heat to it this time, a little more purpose, but there was no sense of urgency. Gladio's arms wrapped around Ignis' back, his shirt soft against his arm. Ignis' hand wound through Gladio's hair. The world was the size of Gladio and Ignis and that bed in that hotel room in the safe heart of Lestallum. For once, they had nothing better to be doing and there was nowhere better to be.

Ignis was warm and his back was strong and his mouth knew exactly what Gladio liked, and on top of all that he kept making these soft noises Gladio had _never_ heard out of him before. If that was the spa, Gladio was going to get him a lifetime membership. It didn't take long for Gladio to be fully at attention.

Ignis smiled against his lips. He rubbed against him with his thigh, teasing. "Four blessed hours with Gladiolus Amicitia's cock. A truly selfless gift on your part."

"What can I say? I'm a gods-damned saint." Gladio turned Ignis onto his back and knelt over him. Gladio supported himself on one elbow so his other hand was free to touch Ignis. Maybe the next time Noctis or Prompto whined about core-strengthening exercises, Gladio would mention this as a benefit. He chuckled at the imaginary looks on their faces and started slowly working on the rest of the buttons of Ignis’ shirt.

Ignis' eyes fell shut. His hand rested on Gladio's bicep, toying with the sleeve of his t-shirt.

Gladio absorbed the curve of Ignis’ mouth, the smooth skin around his eyes. Ignis would probably have wrinkles by twenty-five no matter what Gladio did, but that wouldn’t stop him from trying. When he reached the bottom of the shirt, he brushed it to both sides. Then he started unhooking Ignis' pants.

That earned him Ignis' green eyes, a tug on his hair, and soft lips against his. It took a little longer to get the hooks undone when he couldn't see – and when he was distracted by Ignis’ tongue – but they had time to spare. Once he got Ignis' zipper down, he slid his hand in, under the waistband of his boxers, and wrapped his fingers around Ignis.

Ignis took a sharp deep breath. His fingers clenched against Gladio's scalp. "I must admit," he said, and his voice went unsteady when Gladio stroked, "that this is an even more marvelous idea than the spa."

"I know," Gladio said, as brazenly as he could. It was tough was Ignis was right there beneath him, so ready for anything. Ignis was starting to breathe harder, in time with Gladio's hand, and that gorgeous flush was all over him.

"So what ... ummh ... what's on the itinerary? Gl-ahhh, Gladiolus ..."

Gladio grinned against Ignis’ mouth. "Well, it’s your gift. But I figured I’d start by sucking you off, and after that we’d play it by ear."

Ignis shivered beneath him. Gladio took that as a hell-yes.

\---------

Unbeknownst to Gladio, somewhere in the dark streets of Lestallum, Prompto and Noct were alone in a narrow alley. Prompto was on his knees on the concrete, enthusiastically giving Noct some spectacular head.

Prompto pulled back for air. His cheeks were dusky in the dim light. "So, like, it just occurred to me ... do you think Gladio's doing this to Ignis right now? At this exact moment?"

"Gods, Prompto, that's fucking hot." Noct's head fell back against the hard brick. "Yeah, probably."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Love Languages is a gen series, but when I was brainstorming for RG this is the first thing I came up with for the Ignis chapter. If there's one thing I actually really ship, it's Gladnis. I relegated it to my ideas list because I couldn't use it for that fic, but I'm kind of still in the noodling stage on Physical Touch, so I went ahead and gave it a spin. And ... I don't know if I'm cut out for smut, you guys. I don't even know if this IS smut. But I tried haha.
> 
> You can shame me on tumblr [@carolyncaves](https://carolyncaves.tumblr.com/).


End file.
